User blog:BananasAreAnnoying/Mario Kart 9 Predictions!
I've seen a bunch of Mario Kart 9 ideas and predictions, so here's a list of mine! ...Actually, this is more of a or fan-made idea for a Mario Kart game. I don't actually expect much of this to be in the 9th installment, but I think it's a pretty cool idea nonetheless. Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments!!! Gameplay and New Features Returning So, with this new title, you'd have the normal, returning gameplay of all the Mario Kart games- racing for 1st place while using Items to win. Balloon Battle would also be back, as well as Renegade Roundup from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Shine Runners from Mario Kart DS. Time Trials would also be back, as well as Mirror Mode, 200cc, gliding, underwater, and online play. In addition, Special Items from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the arcade games would make a comeback. NEW! There'd be a type of story mode, kind of like in Mario Power Tennis or Super Mario RPG, where you'd go around the Mushroom Kingdom competing in races and cups. There'd be challenges, bosses, collectables, unlockables, and all that good stuff. And so I'd probably call the game Super Mario Kart RPG or something along the lines of that... Racers Honestly, I think that Mario Kart 8 and the deluxe version had a bit too many racers, and some of them are just uncreative... If you can get a small lineup of about 15-20 racers with a cast of very popular characters, I think that'd be a pretty good roster. Here are some I'd like to see... "S" is for Small, "M" is for Medium, and "L" is for Large. Default would be a default character... no arms to steer, but King Boo didn't have any, either!]] would be a new driver also...]] *Toad- S *Goomba - S (NEW) *Peach - S *Mario- M *Daisy- M *Luigi- M *Yoshi- M *Bowser- L *DK- L *Wario- L Unlockable *Toadsworth - S (NEW) *Dry Bones - S *Hammer Bro - M (NEW an unlockable pallet swap for Fire Bro) *Rosalina - L *Waluigi - L *Mii - Varying Weight DLC There'd be two DLC packs, the Donkey Kong DLC pack and the Banjo-Kazooie DLC pack (Banjo-Kazooie is my favorite game series ever, and it's had crossovers with DK, so it could work out nicely. Here's a link.) *Diddy Kong - S *Candy Kong - M (NEW) *Banjo & Kazooie - L (NEW) *Jinjo - S (NEW) Items In my opinion, Mario Kart Wii had some of the best Items, so I'd definitely bring back a few from there. I've included a couple new ones, and I'd also like to bring the Special Item system back from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!... Regular *Mushroom/Triple Mushroom *Banana/Triple Banana *Green Shell/Triple Green Shell *Red Shell/Triple Red Shell *Bob-omb *Fake Item Box (RETURNING) *Lightning *Bullet Bill *Blue Shell (winged version) *Blooper *Boomerang Flower *Starman *Thunder Cloud (RETURNING) *1-Up Mushroom (NEW- Eat this to gain a shield that will protect you from one blow. lasts until hit by Item) Special an Wario would get a TRIPLE Bob-omb!]] *Mario: Fire Flower *Luigi: Ice Flower (NEW- Freezes opponents temporarily, but they don't lose acceleration. 10 shots.) *Yoshi: Yoshi Egg *Toad/Toadsworth: Mega Mushroom (RETURNING) *Goomba/Dry Bones: Boo *Peach/Daisy: Hearts *Bowser/Hammer Bro: Bowser Shell *DK/Candy Kong: Giant Banana *Wario/Waluigi: Triple Bob-omb (NEW- Triple bombs, obviously...) *Rosalina: Luma (NEW- Like a Star, but lasts 2 times longer, and you can't fall off the edge) *Banjo/Jinjo: Booby Trap Egg (NEW- latches onto kart and will blow up randomly sometime later. Similar to Time Bomb. *Diddy Kong: Peanut Pistol (NEW- similar to Fire Flower, 10 shots, but they are lobbed.) *Mii: Depends on color... Tracks Nitro Grand Prix Mushroom Cup *Goomba Raceway (A Goomba-themed circuit with Goombas walking across the track. Relatively easy.) *Princess Park (Peach's beautiful parkway, filled with nature and nice views...) *Yoshi Hill (A green hill that racers have to wind up the path to get to the top of.) *Hammer Bro Highway (A vicious interstate-like track with Koopa police and car wrecks...) Flower Cup *Daisy's Golf Course (taken from the Mario Golf series, players race around a golf course.) *Toad Town (from Paper Mario, a friendly city with many Toads.) *Gnat Attack Pass (inspired by the Mario Paint game, filled with bugs that splatter and block vision.) *Luma Station (a space station sort of similar to the Mario Kart 8 Rainbow Road.) Star Cup *Mario Circuit (Mario's timeless track around Peach's Castle.) *Bike Bash Arena (A demolition-derby style course, Wario's favorite course.) *Luigi Desert (A Luigi-themed desert with pyramids filled with ghosts and mummies) *Waluigi Pinball 2 (A sequel to the great Mario Kart DS track, Waluigi Pinball.) Special Cup *Toadwood Forest (from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, a dense jungle where crashes are common) *Bowser Castle (Good ol' Bowser Castle with Thwomps and lava... it's on a mountain castle this time) *Poison Pond (from Donkey Kong Country, a disgusting underwater course, very murky...) *Rainbow Road (The classic deadly course with no hand rails... takes place in the rain) Retro Grand Prix Unlike Mario Kart 8 there wouldn't be any huge, drastic changes to these courses... they'd largely stay loyal to the original, with maybe only ramps, gliders, and underwater sections added. Shell Cup would be making a return from Mario Kart 7...]] *DS Figure-8 Circuit *3DS Maka Wuhu *Wii Dry Dry Ruins *GBA Broken Pier Banana Cup from Mario Kart Wii.]] *SNES Koopa Beach 1 *DS Mario Circuit *Wii DK Summit *GCN Mushroom City Leaf Cup *3DS Rock Rock Mountain *GBA Snow Land *U Thwomp Ruins *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 Lightning Cup *N64 Wario Stadium *U Mount Wario *3DS Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road DLC Tracks *Fungi Forest (A world from Donkey Kong 64 filled with shrooms and scenery) *Mountain Mania (A level from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze... in a mountainous area.) *Jinjo Village (A peaceful village circuit, nice, easy, and fun. From the Banjo-Tooie game.) *GBA Treasure Trove Cove (from the Banjo-Pilot game, a tropical course similar to Shy Guy Beach.) Battle Stages New *Bowser's Towers (Two small forts are on either side of the map, and an open area lies in the middle.) *Dry Bones Yard (A graveyard with very open terrain, making blatant, outright attacks very easy) *Dry Dry Pit (A sectioned off area of Dry Dry Desert, with only the Piranha Plant pit to drive around in.) Retro returns!!!]] *3DS Sherbet Rink *N64 Block Fort *Wii Funky Stadium Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts